


Hysterical History

by Darklady



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darklady/pseuds/Darklady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In response to at least one fic that shall be nameless… because said author is right about writers using the shield as a platform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hysterical History

Steve Rogers slammed down the paper. “People want to put words in my mouth – and they don’t even know the right words. Like that lady with the talk show. You know the one who Tony says is a socialist and I think is an idiot and Fury made me talk to anyway? She was going on about New Deal this and Progressive that, so I told her that I had met Eugene Debbs.”

“Really?” Bruce looked up from the monitor.

“Yeh.”

“No, I mean really did you meet him.”

“Really yes, or so my mom said. I was six months old at the time.”

“She wasn’t impressed?” Tony asked from the doorway. “Because I’m impressed. Not positively but… historically… yeh… impressed.”

“She asked me what society girls in Oregon had to do with social justice.”

“OUCH!” Tony gripped at his arc reactor, and Bruce went a touch green.

“She wasn’t the worst, Tony. One of the other commentator guys – the loud one on the radio - asked if the Howling Commandoes had killed any Russian soldiers.”

Bruce arched an eyebrow. “And you said?”

“That I sure as heck hoped not, because they were on our side.”


End file.
